


Where do Babies come from?

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: Daddy!Crixus 'verse [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie asks That Question. Crixus had to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do Babies come from?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diva35801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva35801/gifts).



> This one is for Diva35801 who suggested the concept and is a constant source of lovely feedback. I giggled my way through writing this, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, the science is entirely made-up - I just wasn't confident enough to make it Mpreg so I went for made-up science, which in my opinion is the best kind anyway. 
> 
> This is set after `Snow`, so Naevia is pregnant with their second child, which she hasn't been in any of the fics apart from `Snow`.

Crixus and Naevia sat entwined on the sofa, watching Rosie and Duro play on the floor. Crixus stroked his hand softly up and down over Naevia’s swollen belly, feeling the baby move every now and then. Naevia closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying her husband’s soothing caresses. Eight months pregnant now, she was finding it harder and harder to sleep, what with the baby kicking and the frequent toilet visits. Crixus was a perfect pregnancy husband (in fact he was a pretty perfect husband all round) but short of somehow taking the actual pregnancy on himself, he had done everything he could to relieve her. He already gave frequent massages and foot rubs, indulged even her weirdest pregnancy cravings, and took Rosie-duty upon himself every night. He had done it all voluntarily and cheerfully (in a grumpy-Crixus kind of way) and had managed to provide, as he always had, a solid, calm, safe haven for her in the midst of the tidal wave that life too often felt like. 

She smiled and opened her eyes as she felt two smaller pairs of hands join Crixus’ on her stomach. She looked down to see Rosie, black curls tumbling into the huge brown eyes she inherited from her father, beaming up at her. Next to Rosie, Duro, with Agron’s dimples and astonishing emerald-green eyes, and Nasir’s serene countenance and silky black hair, gazing at where he could feel the baby kicking. With their black hair and olive skin (Rosie’s slightly darker than Duro’s), they looked like they could be siblings. 

“I know where babies come from,” announced Duro. Crixus shot a panicked glance at Naevia, but relaxed at Duro’s next words. “My Baba says that when two people love each other very much, they close their eyes and wish really hard, and they get a baby. And then Daddy laughed and said that the wish wasn’t the only thing that needed to be really hard, and then Baba shouted at him, and I didn’t understand.”

“That’s silly,” said Rosie. “Wishes don’t make babies, because I make lots of wishes, and I don’t have any babies!”

“Well, you have to wish pacifically for a baby, Rose,” returned Duro. “Don’t be stoopid!”

“I’m NOT! I’m not stupid, am I, Mummy?” Seeing that an argument was about to erupt, Naevia headed the children off with juice and biscuits. The rest of the afternoon was spent happily with Lego and storybooks. Agron came to pick up Duro, which caused Crixus to descend into giggles and make loaded comments about “wishes and really hard things.” By the time a flustered Agron had ushered Duro out of the door and sworn silently but vehemently at Crixus, Naevia was exhausted and Rosie was sitting next to her on the sofa, contemplating the baby bump. Suddenly, she spoke. 

“Where do babies come from?”

For a heavily pregnant and exhausted woman, Naevia moved impressively quickly. Almost before Rosie had finished speaking, Naevia had retreated out of the room and out of sight, leaving Crixus gawping at his daughter, who stared back serenely. 

“Umm…well, you see Rosie-girl…” he cast about desperately for something, anything, which would help him explain without causing them both severe trauma. Party rings and chocolate fingers? Hell no. Polos and KitKats? Shit. Hula hoops and rounders’ bats? Shitshitshit. He was on his own. He sat down heavily on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. Rosie trotted over and sat herself in the curve of Crixus’ arm. He took a deep breath, and started. 

“You see, when, uh, a man and a woman love each other very much, they sometimes decide that they want to be a mummy and a daddy.”

“Or a daddy and a baba, like Uncle Agron and Uncle Nasir.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” replied Crixus. He briefly considered going into the entire process of explaining how Agron and Nasir had both given sperm, one sample of which was converted into an egg and fertilised with the other sperm sample, and planted in a surrogate womb. Then he decided that was a bit complicated for both Rosie and, most likely, him. 

“But, so, when it’s a mummy and a daddy, they…uhhhhmm…well the daddy has this special magic potion, see, and the mummy has a special seed, and the daddy puts his potion into the mummy…”

“How does he put it into her? Does she swallow it?” Crixus supressed a wild and completely immature desire to start snickering like a sixteen-year-old.

“Err, no she doesn’t…there’s a special, uhh, place, where he puts it in, and then they leave the seed to grow inside the mummy’s tummy until it’s grown into a baby and is ready to come out.” Rosie’s eyes widened anxiously. 

“I grew inside Mummy’s tummy?”

“Yes, just like your little brother or sister is now.”

“But doesn’t it hurt? Didn’t I hurt her coming out?” His little girl was close to tears. “Why would she want me if I hurt her?” Crixus cuddled her close. 

“Shh, sweetheart,” he crooned, trying to find the right words to explain. “It does hurt her, but not for a long time, and she was so happy to be bringing you into the world and finally getting to meet you, that she didn’t mind the pain a bit.”

“Not one bit?” snuffled Rosie. 

“Not one bit.” Crixus confirmed. They cuddled for a while longer on the sofa until Naevia returned. Crixus shot her a dirty look, but she ignored it and held her arms open to Rosie, who ran into them. 

“C’mon, little one, fancy baking some gingerbread men before teatime?”

“Yay! But we won’t grow them with Daddy’s magic potion, will we, Mummy?”

Later that night, Crixus and Naevia were in bed together. She was sitting between his legs, leaning her back against his front as he rubbed her neck, shoulders and belly gently. Naevia shut her eyes and luxuriated in his touch. 

“You did well today,” she murmured. 

“No thanks to you,” rumbled Crixus good-naturedly. “Coward.”

“Coward? Really? Bearing in mind that I’m the one of us who’ll be pushing a human being out of her body soon, you honestly want to complain about one slightly awkward conversation with our daughter?”

Crixus chuckled, and Naevia felt it rumble at her back, deep and soothing. 

“Alright then, play the pregnancy card. I can’t compete with that.”

“Damn right. You really are an awesome dad, though. Rosie is lucky to have you, and so am I.”

“You know it.” Crixus nuzzled her hair and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. They stayed like that, until Naevia fell asleep, breathing deep and even. Crixus manoeuvred himself so that they were both lying down, legs entwined, with Naevia’s torso resting on Crixus’ chest, their hands entwined and resting on the baby bump. The last thing Crixus felt before he fell asleep was the baby kicking, and his heart swelled with love for his magic-potion-seed-plant-baby.


End file.
